The Rise of the Escaflowne
by Legendary Street Racer
Summary: This is a romantic story between Van and Hitomi. Who else?! Hitomi and Van find out that they love each other in a rather awkward way. To find out the how they matched up, please R&R.
1. The Rise of the Escaflowne

*Background info*  
  
Van went to the Mystical Moon (as we know, Earth) to fight a dragon. He is planning to kill the dragon and take his heart. A girl, Hitomi, was practicing at the track where the dragon was. Van went to go kill the dragon and grab his heart and go back to his home. He lifted the heart in the air and he was transported to back to his home (as we know the moon). Hitomi got transported too. Van used the heart from the dragon to activate the Escaflowne. With the Escaflowne, Van became king of Fanellia and needed to protect his people with his Escaflowne. But, also to send Hitomi home to the Mystical Moon.  
  
Hitomi stayed at Van's place for the time being until they could find another way of transporting Hitomi back. Once she was shown to her room, she started to explore Van's place. All of a sudden, there were people running and Hitomi was curious of what they were running for. So, she followed the people that were running to their destination. When she arrived at the destination, she saw the Escaflowne just like in her dreams. (A/N: Hitomi can see her own future, but she doesn't realize it.)  
  
"It's just like the one I saw in my dreams!" Hitomi said excitedly.  
  
There was something really tragic when Hitomi was dreaming, but she couldn't remember, because the whole dream was a blur after that. That's all and she woke up like she just had a nightmare.  
  
Van headed out with the Escaflowne and saw his brother's allies. His brother was working for Zaibach because of his emotions from his last battle with a dragon.  
  
*Van's Flashbacks*  
  
His brother was fighting a dragon just like he was and same purpose. It was to activate the Escaflowne to protect Fanellia from destruction. But, his brother had a tragic ending to his quest. He had gotten hurt from the battle with the dragon. His legs were broken and his right side of his face (A/N: I think it was the right side) have scars.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
He didn't want to fight the dragon anymore and didn't want to activate the Escaflowne, so he went over to the Zaibach.  
  
*Van left to fight*  
  
*The other warriors followed behind Van*  
  
*Hitomi followed the Escaflowne to see what will conclude out of this battle*  
  
*Van and his warriors arrived at where the people threatening Fanellia were*  
  
"Well… well… isn't it Folken's little brother?" one of the Zaibach warriors said.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Van asked very angrily.  
  
"You don't have to be all angry about it"  
  
"We just want Fanellia"  
  
"You've got to get past me before you can have it."  
  
"Let's get the show on the road then!"  
  
*Hitomi arrives at battle scene*  
  
*They start fighting*  
  
Suddenly, during the fight, Van sees Hitomi in the way of the battle. He wondered why she was here and not back where she should be.  
  
*Van thinking: I'll ask her later.*  
  
Van lost his concentration on the battle because of Hitomi being there. He was still daydreaming until Hitomi yelled, "Behind you". But, when he noticed a guy behind him attacking, it was too late for him to dodge or attack back. The Escaflowne was damaged. After, the warrior that attacked the Escaflowne was going to hurt Hitomi. Van went and gone to protect her, but the Escaflowne had not much power left to fight…  
  
Will the Escaflowne get total damage and couldn't be activated again? Or is it some other conclusion? Remember to read Chapter 2 when I get 5 or more reviews. 


	2. The Fall of the Escaflowne

In the last chapter… the Escaflowne was damaged and had not much power left. The people were going for Hitomi, but would Van protect Hitomi and would he have enough power to defeat his enemies? It's all here in the second chapter of this Escaflowne fanfiction.  
  
The Escaflowne actually didn't have enough power to defeat his enemies, but enough power to walk. Van went over right in front of Hitomi and protected her. But the Zaibach warriors had no mercy and using his sword and destroyed the Escaflowne. They thought the Escaflowne was in for a total shutdown, but they thought wrong. It was still activated, but lots of damage had been laid.  
  
The Zaibach warriors spared Hitomi's life because Van went and protected her and he died. Also, they were so happy that they defeated Van so easily and didn't want to fight anymore. So, they left to tell Folken about the good news that they had destroyed Van.  
  
*At the invisible floating base in the air where Zaibach's base is*  
  
He was so delightful that they had defeated him.  
  
"How did you manage to even get a sword onto the Escaflowne?"  
  
"Maybe I couldn't even touch him or the Escaflowne."  
  
"Well… We caught him off guard. Some girl came in the battle area and he just went off-guard."  
  
"Off-guard!? It's not like Van to be like that." Folken said surprised.  
  
"Yeah. We were lucky that he was off-guard."  
  
"We spared a life of a girl that we were going to go for because Van went and protected her."  
  
"Tell me the whole story from the beginning, please. I'd to hear this story."  
  
*Goes into the library*  
  
*Sits down on couch*  
  
"When we arrived at Fanellia and not for long, we saw the Escaflowne coming our way. We started fighting because we said that we wanted Fanellia. About three minutes into the battle, a girl came into the battle area and then Van lost his concentration on us, so I attacked him. From what I saw, I think the Escaflowne had not much power left and Van went over to protect the girl because we were going to kill her. So, we finished him off while he was protecting the girl. We spared the girl's life because we were so happy to tell you the news, so we didn't kill her also."  
  
"Sounds like a great adventure you had out there"  
  
"We sure did"  
  
"Now… We're going to take over Fanellia with the Escaflowne down."  
  
*Meanwhile, back in Fanellia*  
  
*Van is in the hospital*  
  
"His body is very weak" the nurse said to Hitomi.  
  
"It was all because of me that Van had to suffer" Hitomi blaming herself.  
  
*Hitomi remembers the blurs in her dreams now*  
  
"It was just like in my dreams!"  
  
"Van had to suffer to protect me."  
  
"How can I predict these kinds of things?"  
  
"Am I psychic or something?"  
  
Van's body is getting weaker by the minute. The repair people didn't want to repair the Escaflowne in that kind of shape. It was in a very bad condition that it will take ages to repair. (A/N: If the Escaflowne doesn't get repaired, Van will die soon because Van and the Escaflowne linked to each other.)  
  
*8 hours later*  
  
Van might not make it to tomorrow. It depends on how strong and how long Van could hold. The nurse said to Hitomi that she had heard something that had been going through before. She told Hitomi that the Escaflowne and its master are linked to each other, so if the Escaflowne is not repaired, Van will die. Once Hitomi heard this, he told the repairers to repair the Escaflowne. They told them the story that the nurse told her and they quickly started repairing the Escaflowne.  
  
*The time is 1 am in the morning*  
  
The repairers had to work their fastest and hardest for their king's sake. By the damage that the Escaflowne had, they estimated that it would take longer and would be past morning when they finish it. Hitomi pleaded them to work as fast as they can because she blamed all the trouble on herself. They had agreed to work and would try their best to repair the Escaflowne as soon as possible.  
  
*Hitomi was waiting impatiently and went over to the room where Van lies*  
  
"I'm sorry for what I caused. All the trouble… I hope that you're not mad at me for this. Please forgive me Van."  
  
There were tears coming out of Hitomi's eyes.  
  
Will the repairers repair and get the job done the Escaflowne in time before their king dies? Please wait for the next chapter. Once I get five or more reviews for this chapter, I will post up the next chapter. 


	3. Miracle Workers

*From the last two chapters *  
  
Van is in critical condition from his last battle with the Zaibach warriors. Without his concentration, he was hit and now the Escaflowne is in bad shape. The Escaflowne is connected with Van. If the Escaflowne is not repaired in time, Van will die. So, it's the race against time for the repairers. In this chapter, you will find out if they finish repairing the Escaflowne in time.  
  
*End of summary from last two chapters*  
  
*Hitomi is in the room in the hospital that Van went to.*  
  
*Hitomi fell asleep when she was totally tired. She was sitting in the chair with her head right beside Van's body.*  
  
*Van gets an eye opened to observe what he was doing. He sees Hitomi.*  
  
~Van thinking: Why is she here? ~  
  
Van wakes up and he left the bed. Van carries Hitomi on his back and walks to the sofa in the room that they were in. (A/N: What is he trying to do?!) Van has difficulties walking, but manages to finish his task. He lies her down in a sleeping position and puts a blanket over her. (A/N: Don't think the perverted ways people!)  
  
Van still has difficulties walking, but he walked to where the Escaflowne was. The repairers had worked all night on the Escaflowne. They did finish repairing the Escaflowne and for the final touches, they were polishing it. He just remembered his last battle. But he didn't understand why he was hurt when the Escaflowne was down. He thought that they had connected to each other somehow.  
  
"Hopefully my theory is right."  
  
"You've all been working hard all night." Van said thanking them, "Thanks to you that I'm all right."  
  
*The chief of the repairers walked up to Van.*  
  
"It's our duty and pleasure to do this. We're glad that you're okay. Good thing you survived and not wasted our efforts." laughed the chief of the repairers.  
  
"You all should get a good sleep."  
  
"But we still need to…"  
  
"It's okay." interrupted Van, " if you don't go, you won't have enough energy to work, right?"  
  
"Thank you, Lord Van."  
  
*The crew leaves.*  
  
Van walks back to the room he was in earlier. By the time he had gone there, Hitomi was already awake.  
  
"Was it you that put me on the sofa?"  
  
"Yes, I didn't want to wake you up so I put you there to sleep."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*Both of them were silent for about 5 minutes.*  
  
"Sorry for making you lose your concentration."  
  
"It's okay, but why were you there?"  
  
"I saw the Escaflowne just like in my dreams, so I went to see the battle. It was just like in my dreams also."  
  
"Are you sure about all your dreams?"  
  
"Yes, but all of them are very strange."  
  
"All the dreams are based on you though."  
  
"Really?"  
  
~ Van thinking: Does she like me or what? If not, then why would she be dreaming all about me? ~  
  
~Hitomi thinking: Why are my dreams based on Van? Do I love him? ~  
  
"You should rest up or else your wounds won't get better."  
  
"Okay. So…bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*Hitomi leaves the room.*  
  
Van goes to the bed and lies there thinking and wondering about what Hitomi said.  
  
~ Van thinking: Why does she only dream about me? ~  
  
Once he finished thinking about that, he tried to sleep, he tossed and turned, but he couldn't sleep. Only the name, Hitomi surrounded his head.  
  
~Van thinking: Why can't I stop thinking about Hitomi? Do I love her or something? ~  
  
*An hour later, Van finally slept.*  
  
Van is having a dream…  
  
  
  
What dream is Van having? Something about Hitomi? Maybe or maybe not. Read the next chapter to find out. 


	4. Strange Emotions

*Summary of last chapter*  
  
Van and the Escaflowne were in critical condition. They fixed the Escaflowne in time to save Lord Van. Surprisingly, Hitomi was there to wait for Van to wake up. Now, Van has these dreams, but you don't know about the dreams yet. So, in this chapter, you are going to find out what he was dreaming of.  
  
*End of summary of last chapter*  
  
That night, Van couldn't get to sleep easily and Hitomi was the word that only popped up in his head.  
  
~ Van thinking: Why does Hitomi stay in my head or is it my heart? ~  
  
After an hour, Van finally got to sleep.  
  
(A/N: Here's what you've all been waiting for…) He had a dream that night, that dream was about his parents' death and how he felt when they died. He also dreamed about when his brother, Folken had joined Zaibach.  
  
The next day, Van woke up quite early and did some extra things that he didn't do before. There was something quite strange about him and how he acted. He had planned things like who's going to take over the throne if he dies. That made everyone curious why he would plan these things at this time where there is only a sight possibility that he would die today.  
  
The people who are working for Lord Van went into a conference room privately that Lord Van wouldn't know about them having this meeting.  
  
"Today… we are here to discuss on why Lord Van is planning these things" the leader said starting the meeting.  
  
"He's been planning about who would be king if he died and all" said another.  
  
"It sounds like he's going to die" continued a worker.  
  
"Or maybe he's just scared about his last battle and that he might die"  
  
"Mostly likely"  
  
"Let's end this meeting before Lord Van notices us gone away and start looking around for us."  
  
"Meeting dismissed" said the leader of the workers.  
  
Everybody went straight back to work after the meeting. It was not long after the meeting that Van went to the roof. He told the nanny that he had ran into when he was coming on the roof that he would be practicing his fighting and no one else should disturb him. The nanny followed his orders and blocked anyone that was going onto the roof.  
  
*On the roof*  
  
~Van thinking: No one here wants me here. Also, my life is pointless now. There are no loved ones that I need to live on for. So, I'll just kill myself. ~  
  
Hitomi had something popped up in her mind. It was Van on the roof trying to kill himself. She ran as she could up the stairs and the nanny couldn't see Hitomi slip by her when she wasn't watching that direction. Finally, Hitomi made it to the roof and catching her breath. When she saw Van, he was about to kill himself. Hitomi ran up to him taking him down on the ground and Hitomi was on top of Van.  
  
"Sorry about that, but you were about to kill yourself there." Hitomi said as she was getting up.  
  
"How did you get past the nanny?"  
  
"I slipped in the other direction when she wasn't looking my way."  
  
"Why were you trying to kill yourself?"  
  
"I got no love ones that are here that support me right now. So, I think my purpose of life has been gone."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that… I love you."  
  
"I think I love you too, but I'm not sure if I really love you."  
  
"Well… once you found your true feelings, tell me. But don't try to kill yourself again, okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"How would you know that I was about to kill myself anyways?"  
  
"I'm not that quite sure, but I got a feeling about this."  
  
"Was it one of your dreams again?"  
  
"I think it was."  
  
During their talk, they saw a flying object in the air. It was a moving base.  
  
To find out what it was, read the next chapter, but before I could upload the chapters, you got to review this story.  
  
To be continued… 


	5. The Final Battle (Part 1)

Summary from last chapter  
  
Van and Hitomi were on the roof. Hitomi stopped Van from trying to kill himself. It's another one of her dreams again. Hitomi admitted that she liked Van, but Van isn't sure about his love for her. Maybe in this chapter you might find out if Van's love for Hitomi is true or is it infatuation (but it's only a maybe). During their talk, they saw a large flying base in the air (A/N: No, it's not aliens by the way.)  
  
End of last chapter summary  
  
(A/N: Remember about Folken? Don't forget him already. He's going to take over Fanellia.)  
  
Van identified that flying base that was coming into Fanellia. It was Zaibach and his brother, Folken. Van ran down the stairs and into the room which had the Escaflowne in it. Hitomi followed right behind him.  
  
"Call the backup!" Van shouted as he ran past the communications to all the places in the castle.  
  
Van asked Hitomi if she could go on the Escaflowne. Van said that he would explain it all later, but for now just do what he asked her to do. (A/N: You perverted minded people out there… it's not what you think.) Van and Hitomi were inside the Escaflowne and flew over to the flying base. When the Escaflowne was in sight from Zaibach flying base, the base went invisible all of a sudden. Van communicated back to his base and asked them to send them the frequency scanner. They didn't think that they needed it, but now they needed to use it. They were sending him the file, but it takes time (A/N: It's a wireless download. Also, don't think wireless downloading is as fast as your brain.) The people at that base finally decided that they take most of the power out to make the download faster. But, they didn't have that much time to wait for it to finish.  
  
So, Hitomi was concentrating hard with her eyes closed to try and to figure out where it is.  
  
"On the left!" Hitomi yelled out before fell unconscious.  
  
"She has used too much of her power" Van whispered to himself.  
  
Van attacked to his left and the base reappeared again. But, it was damaged from the last hit that it took from the Escaflowne. Then, they sent out some mobile suits to attack the Escaflowne. It was perfect timing for the backup for Van because Folken has just came out with his backup people.  
  
"Why isn't the Escaflowne down!?" Folken asked angrily.  
  
"It's not our fault that he survived."  
  
"You were supposed to eliminate him permanently."  
  
Folken went out into the battle field in the air to fight with his little brother, Van. So, Folken is against Van and Van's backups versus Folken's backup fighting. Finally, the download for the frequency scanner is complete. The extra power that they had used to help make it download faster, they gave all that power to the Escaflowne for a better fight. Folken did the same and his mobile suit has gone better. Folken went invisible again and here's where the frequency scanner comes in handy. He scanned the area and he saw his brother right behind him. Van pretended that he didn't know where Folken was and when Folken was about to attack, he dodged that and attacked back.  
  
Now, the advantage is on Van's side now since they have more power and his backup won most of Zaibach's backup. Folken and his backup are retreated because they had the disadvantage and Van went back to get the Escaflowne for a paint job. (A/N: Don't think that Van's just relaxing. He's got something up his mind.) When Van got back to his base, he ordered the nurses to give her plenty of sleep because she used most of her energy. (A/N: For your information, it was not Hitomi that was up Van's mind.) It was a plan of how to get his brother, Folken back on his side without even touching him. (A/N: Not even with the Escaflowne.)  
  
What is Van's plan? How would he be able to get his brother Folken on his side without battling him to the point where he surrenders? In the next part of this battle, you will find out how Van could do that. 


	6. The Final Battle (Part 2)

Summary from last chapter  
  
There was a huge battle between Folken and his little brother, Van. But, when Lord Van had the advantage, Folken had retreated from the battle. But Folken was stupid enough that he didn't make plans for the next battle with his brother unlike Van who had a plan up his mind when they had retreated. (A/N: Both brothers are totally unlike. Maybe it was because of their childhood separation.) Van's plan was to try to get Folken on his side without touching him, not even with the Escaflowne.  
  
End of last chapter summary  
  
"There's a sight of Folken in the air, Lord Van"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"It's my duty"  
  
"Call out the backup again"  
  
*In the air (Battlefield)*  
  
"There's no need to fight with me, Folken" Van told Folken.  
  
"I had tried to be on your side, but it was that… the dragon"  
  
"That was the past! Just worry about tomorrow and not the past."  
  
"My purpose here is to fight you"  
  
"I will never fight with you. I'll only resist."  
  
*Escaflowne turns into a dragon and flies over to where their parents had died.*  
  
"Remember anything that you had promised our parents?" Van questioned.  
  
There was a dead silence for a while and Folken tried to remember his parents.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
His mother was lying on the bed in the hospital nearly dieing which she had gotten hurt from trying to save him and his brother. His mother had requested a favour for which he would take care of Van while she was gone because his dad had busy things to do. He had agreed to the favour that he had promised.  
  
His dad died in the Escaflowne during a fight with Zaibach. Van and Folken were at the battle scene when their dad had died. It was very tragic and the two brothers now had no parents. Folken had swore to himself when his dad died that he would get revenge for his dad's death and Van had followed his brother with the revenge.  
  
~*End of Flasbacks*~  
  
He thought about everything Van told him and Van had to protect himself now. Also, he's the one trying to kill him and he thought this was total non-sense.  
  
~Folken thinking: I feel sorry for Van who had to go all through this. Also, I can't break promises, especially from my parents. ~  
  
"I'll join to your side now."  
  
"But, I'll act like I'm still on Zaibach's side and self-destruct the base" Folken added.  
  
Van had nodded. They flew back to the battle field where their backups had been fighting still. None of the soldiers were hurt yet thankfully. They pretended they were still fighting and Folken let a hit to him. He made people think that it was serious and wanted to retreat again.  
  
Folken and his backup went back to their base and they had to get his mobile suit repaired for their next battle (A/N: Of course, it was all pretend as he had promised his brother.) He went to the control room when no one was in sight and he had the self-destruct sequence on. There was a timer of an hour, that'll be about the time when his mobile suit will be finished repairing. He had plenty of time to wait for it and during his wait, he had been pretending to plan for the next battle.  
  
*Five minutes before self-destruct sequence goes off and Folken's mobile suit has been fully repaired*  
  
Folken was checking his suit if there was things that were missing and needed to be repaired also. He's just taking his time and still no one had noticed the self-destruct sequence was on yet. Folken had gone on it and had opened the hatch for him to go out. Before he had gone out, he had shot the control room and the self-destruct sequence had started already. All of the members of Zaibach except Folken himself are dead and there was happiness restored in Fanellia. After Folken had reached to the ground, he had destroyed his suit and had gone over to Van's base. Folken joined Van and the brothers had a good time after that.  
  
(A/N: You might think this is the end of my story. I still have a last chapter to work on.) In the next chapter, Hitomi has to make a very hard decision. But, I'm not going to tell you what she has a dilemma on.  
  
To be continued… 


	7. Dilemma (Chapter 7)

(A/N: This is my last chapter in this story. I know this is a very short last chapter because there is nothing really that much to write anyways.)  
  
Summary of last chapter  
  
Folken and Van had a huge battle. Van was defending from Folken trying to take over Fanellia. When Van had the advantage in the battle, Folken had retreated from the battle. When they had gone back into battle, Van had refreshed Folken on his past and had convinced him back to his side. Folken had pretended that they needed to retreat again and self-destruct the base. After that, Folken joined his brother's side to keep his promise from his parents.  
  
End of last chapter summary  
  
Folken been taken care of once he had gotten to the base and cleaned his wounds from his battle with Van earlier. Everything is peaceful now and had no danger anymore in Fanellia. Now, there is only one thing left to do for Van, it was to send Hitomi back to the Mystic Moon (A/N: Earth).  
  
Van had asked Hitomi to see him on the roof to talk about something. Hitomi was very anxious for what Van was about to say to her on the roof. Once they got on the roof, they had started their conversation.  
  
"We found a way to transport you back to the Mystic Moon where your home is" Van had said starting the conversation.  
  
"You mean Earth?" Hitomi questioned.  
  
"Yes" Van answered.  
  
"There's something else I needed to tell you. It's that… I mean… I've been thinking about what you had told me earlier. You told me that you loved me. I love you too." Van starting to admit his own feelings for Hitomi.  
  
"Sorry Van, I already started to like Folken. But, I really have feelings for him." Hitomi sounding sorry for Van.  
  
"Uh… okay then. Do you want to go back to the Mystic Moon or do you want to stay here with Folken?"  
  
"You actually believed me you silly? I was seeing how you would react but you didn't force me to like you. That was just a little test on your love."  
  
Both of them had smiled and stared into each other's eyes for a long time. They gave each other a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"So, do you want to stay in Gaea or go back to the Mystical Moon?"  
  
"What do you think? Of course I want to stay here with you."  
  
(A/N: This is the end of this Escaflowne fanfic. As I told you, this chapter is short. Please enjoy some of my other fanfics.) 


End file.
